totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Afgańska Wojna
Świat Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek Dwudziesty Dziewiąty ''' '''Samanta - '''Siemanko, witajcie w Świecie Totalnej Porażki. Dzisiaj nasz kolejny odcinek, została już tylko 11 uczestników, ostatnio odpadła Dawn. No chociaż już nie będzie tak wygrywała. No cóż zapraszamy, do odcinka w.......Afganistanie ! Oj, będzie ciekawie. ' W przedziale Nr 1 Scott rozmyśla kto ma odpaść, natomiast Mike myśli o Dawn (Nie, że się w niej zakochał.), a Harold właśnie idzie porozmawiać z Cameronem. Scott - '(do siebie) No i kolejna osoba odpadła, ach już coraz bliżej finał. Tylko, kto ma dzisiaj odpaść....Geoff, Mike czy Katie ? Na pewno chciałbym Mikea, bo mu się za często udaje, ale jednocześnie Geoffa i Katie. Już wiem....Izzy lub Lindsay ! No dobra, któraś musi odpaść. '''Scott - '(pok. zwierz.) Jeśli odpadnie Lindsay, Dakota na pewno wstąpi do sojuszu, w końcu Lindsay już się raz wygadała, a Dakota i tak nie jest za dobra...chociaż. Wiem ! Scott idzie do Przedziału Nr 2. U Mikea 'Mike - '(do siebie) Och, no pięknie nie ma już Dawn. A w końcu ją najbardziej lubiłem. No cóż, jest jeszcze Geoff i Katie. U Harolda Harold idzie do Przedziału Nr 2. W przedziale Nr 2 'Harold - '''Hej Cameron, wiesz jak w tym 1 Przedziale jest fajnie. '''Cameron - '''No na pewno, szkoda, że nie wygrałem. '''Harold - '''Może dzisiaj, bo wiesz już finałowa 11. '''Cameron - '''No to już coś. '''Harold - '''No właśnie, na pewno jeszcze długo będziemy. '''Cameron - '''Oby dzisiaj było proste zadanie, a gdzie wogóle lecimy ? '''Harold - '''No nie wiem. '''Cameron - '''Ja też nie. ''U Scotta 'Scott - '''Hej Courtney, dzisiaj głosujemy na..... (mówi jej do ucha). '''Courtney - '''Na prawdę ? No, chociaż będą krótsze odcinki. '''Scott - '''Ja już idę. '''Courtney - '''No dobra, a gdzie ? '''Scott - '''Yyy...do mojego przedziału. ''Scott idzie do Izzy. 'Scott - '''Dzisiaj głosujemy na.... (mówi jej do ucha) '''Izzy - '''Serio ???.....Fajnie. '''Scott - '''Tylko nic nie mów...wiesz komu. '''Izzy - '''Tak, tak wiem. ''Scott idzie do Lindsay. 'Scott - '''Dzisiaj głosujesz na.... (mówi jej do ucha). '''Lindsay - '''Juhuu ! Chociaż ucieszę Dakotę, jak odpadnie. '''Scott - '''Tylko jej teraz nic nie mów. '''Lindsay - '''No dobra. ''U Geoffa i Katie. 'Katie - '''Szkoda, że nie ma Dawn. '''Geoff - '''No...zawsze była miła. '''Katie - '''Masz rację, ciekawe jak się teraz czuje Mike ? '''Geoff - '''Na pewno źle. '''Katie - '''No może. Chciałabym żeby już jej te bąble zeszły......Ciekawe od czego ? '''Geoff - '''No.....może od pędzla ? '''Katie i Geoff - '''Od farb. '''Geoff - '''Może. '''Katie - '''Masz rację. ''U Anne Marii 'Scott - '''Hej dzisiaj głosujemy na.... (mówi jej do ucha) '''Anne Maria - '''Biedna...No ale, chociaż będzie lepiej bez niej. ''Anne Maria się pryska. 'Scott - '''To ja idę. ''U Dakoty 'Lindsay - '''Hej Dakota, jak tam się czujesz ? '''Dakota - '''Tak sobie, a ty ? '''Lindsay - '''No wiesz.... '''Dakota - '''No jak ? '''Lindsay - '''Chyba dobrze. '''Dakota - '''Masz coś do ukrycia ? Moż jakiś sojusz ? '''Lindsay - '''Ja ? Nic. '''Dakota - '''No...dobra..to pa. '''Lindsay - '''No....właśnie pa. '''Samanta - '''Uwaga ! Wszyscy do Jadalnii. Śniadanie ! W jadalnii '''Jayden - '''Jako, że lecmy do Afganistanu, dzisiaj macie...kebab ! '''Cameron - '''Znowu ? '''Jayden - '''No cóż ja na to poradzę, tak. '''Harold - '''Dla mnie może być. ''Przy jednym ze stolików. 'Geoff - '''I jak się czujesz, Mike ? '''Mike - '''Tak sobie. '''Katie - '''Nie martw się, jakoś sobie poradzisz. '''Mike - '''No wiem, przecież mam jeszcze was. '''Katie - '''Nie jesz ? '''Mike - '''Nie dzięki, nie jestem głodny. '''Geoff - '''Szkoda. ''Przy jednym ze stolików. 'Dakota - '''Na pewno nic ci nie jest ? '''Lindsay - '''No nie, a czemu miała bym być dziwna ? '''Dakota - '''Nie no, nie jesteś dziwna. '''Lindsay - '''I widzisz. '''Dakota - '''No dobra, jedzmy te kebaby, bo nam wystygną. '''Lindsay - '''Masz rację, jedzmy. '''Samanta - '''Właśnie wylądowaliśmy w Kabulu - stolicy Afganistanu, wyjdźmy przed samolot to wam powiem zadanie. '''Anne Maria - '''A to jest bezpieczne ? '''Samanta - '''No na pewno wyjdźmy. Przed samolotem '''Samanta - '''No dobrze, wojna w Afganistanie trwa już od 2001 roku i się jeszcze nie skończyła. Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie uczestniczenie w wojnie. '''Courtney - '''Tej prawdziwej ? '''Samanta - '''No, a co nie ? '''Katie - '''O, matko. '''Geoff - '''Ja na pewno nie wygram. '''Samanta - '''No dobra daliście się nabrać. ''Nagle za Samantą wybucha bomba. '''Samanta - '''No dobra, tu chyba nie znajdziemy zadania. Do samolotu ! Już ! '''Izzy - '''A do którego ? '''Samanta - '''No nie mówcie ! Czyli, że z tego durnego kraju nie wylecimy ?! '''Katie - '''Nie ! '''Gen. Bryg. Cezary Podlasiński '-' Dzień dobry, nazywam się Ceazry Podlasiński jestem Gen. Bryg. Wojska Polskiego w Afganistanie, co wy tu robicie ? Samanta - '''Dzień dobry, nazywam się Samanta i prowdzę program ŚTP, miało tu być zadanie, ale jednak jest za strasznie. Więc chcieliśmy odlecieć, ale nam zabrali samolot.....chwila Jayden ! '''Gen. Bryg. Cezary Podlasiński '-' Kto to jest ? Samanta - '''Nasz kucharz, został w samolocie. '''Gen. Bryg. Cezary Podlasiński '- '''Jak wygląda ? '''Samanta - '''Czarne włosy, niebiesko-czarny strój. '''Gen. Bryg. Cezary Podlasiński' '- '''No dobrze, spróbujemy go poszukać, a teraz polecam wam iść do obozu. '''Samanta - '''A co ze zadaniem ? '''Gen. Bryg. Cezary Podlasiński' '- '''No nie wiem,....no dobrze, a ile jest chłopaków ? '''Samanta - '''5, a dziewczyn 6. '''Gen. Bryg. Cezary Podlasiński' '- '''Mogą iść z nami, wyraża pani zgodę ? '''Samanta - '''No dobrze, a co ze mną. '''Gen. Bryg. Cezary Podlasiński' '- '''Może pani iść z nami i oglądać. '''Samanta - '''No dobrze, a jakie będzie zadanie ? '''Gen. Bryg. Cezary Podlasiński' '- '''Spróbują się udoskonalić w strzelaniu, a samolot wam znajdziemy. '''Samanta - '''No dobrze. '''Gen. Bryg. Cezary Podlasiński' '- '''Dalej, poprowadzi was mój kolega Andrzej. '''Gen. Bryg. Andrzej Reudowicz' - Przebierzcie się w mundury, i chodźcie za mną. Mike - 'Coś czuję, że będzie ciekawie. '''Geoff - '''Ja też. ''Wszyscy przebierają się w mundury. '''Anne Maria - '''I ja mam to założyć ? '''Dakota - '''No właśnie to jest pasee. '''Gen. Bryg. Andrzej Reudowicz '- '''Nie ma czasu, przebierzcie się i do zadania. '''Dakota - '''No cóż jak mud to mus. '''Anne Maria - '''Ja i tak tego nie włożę. '''Gen. Bryg. Andrzej Reudowicz' '- '''No cóż otrzymujesz 0 p., już nie bierzesz udziału w zadaniu. Coś czuję, że odpadniesz. '''Anne Maria - '''Grrr. '''Gen. Bryg. Andrzej Reudowicz' '- '''Usiądź na ławce obok Samanty, a teraz wy wasze zadanie to biathlon. '''Cameron - '''Bez śniegu ? '''Gen. Bryg. Andrzej Reudowicz' '- '''Biegać na nartach można w każdych warunkach. Dziewczyny biegną 12,5 km i chłopcy tyle samo km. Zawodnicy oddają po 4 rundy strzałów, po dwa razy w każdej pozycji. Biegacie raz. Będą cztery zwycięstwa, pierwsze za jak najszybsze dotarcie na metę, drugie za jak najlepsze oddane strzały, trzecie i czwarte za zdobycie tu i tu drugiego miejsca...............................Start ! '''Lindsay - '''Ale nie mamy nart. '''Gen. Bryg. Andrzej Reudowicz' '- '''Wybierzcie je z magazynku. ''2 min. poźniej. Po załozeniu. Gen. Bryg. Andrzej Reudowicz '- '''Gotowi ? Broń macie na na kżdym punkcie...........A więc Start ! ''I wszyscy ruszyli. Po kilku sekundach na prowadzeniu jest Courtney, ma znaczną przewagę, za nią Mike, potem Scott i Izzy. Kolejni są Geoff, Katie, Harold, Cameron, a na końcu Dakota i Lindsay. Courtney - 'Dzisiaj to wygram, zobaczycie. '''Scott - '''Jeszcze cię wyprzedzę. '''Mike - '''Najpierw mnie pokonaj, Geoff, przyśpiesz trochę ! '''Geoff - '''Staram się. '''Katie - '''Hej. ''Katie wyprzedza go. 'Geoff - '''No nie. '''Izzy - '''Mnie nie już wyprzedzisz. '''Katie - '''Zobaczymy. ''Izzy stara się dogonić Scotta. 'Izzy - '''Jeszcze kawałek. '''Scott - '''Za późno. ''Scott podkłada nartę Izzy, a ona się przewraca i leci do tyłu. 'Katie i Geoff - '''Aaaaa ! ''Katie udaje sięc ominąć Izzy, ale Geoff się o nia obija i przez kilka minut stoją w miejscu. 'Geoff - '''Ała. ''Nagle przybiega Harold i Cameron. 'Harold - '''Nic wam nie jest ? '''Cameron - '''Pomóc wam ? '''Geoff - '''Jak możecie. ''Przed nimi. 'Scott - '''No i teraz wygram. '''Katie - '''A ja ? '''Mike - '''Tylko nic jej nie rób. '''Scott - '''Znalazł się mądry. ''Katie próbuje wyprzedzić Scotta. 'Scott - '''Narka. ''Scott próbuje przewrócić Katie, ale Mike podkłada mu nogę i Scott się przewraca. 'Scott - '''Ała ! Co to było ?! '''Mike - '''No cóż. '''Katie - '''No dobra to było nie fer, ale należało mu się. '''Mike - '''Masz rację. '''Katie - '''Mogę cię dogonić ? '''Mike - '''Czemu nie....ej gdzie jest Courtney ? '''Katie - '''Chyba gdzieś z przodu. ''U Courtney. Courtney właśnie dobiegła do pierwszej pozycji i oddaje strzały. 'Cortney - '''No coś czuję, że wygram. ''Courtney oddaje strzały - 5 p., 6,5 p., 3,5 p i 7,5 p. 'Courtney - '''Nie tak źle. ''I jedzie dalej. U Geoffa, Izzy, Harolda i Camerona. 'Geoff - '''Dzięki, ,że nam pomogliście. '''Izzy - '''Racja. '''Harold - '''No dobra to my biegniemy, a wy ? '''Geoff - '''Ja rezygnuję, i tak nie wygram. '''Izzy - '''Ja nie. ''Izzy zaczyna dalej biec. 'Cameron - '''No dobra, to pa. '''Geoff - '''Racja. ''I Geoff idzie do Samanty i Anne Marii. U Scotta. 'Scott - '(do siebie) No pięknie, jestem cały w krwi. W oddali widzi Izzy. 'Scott - '(do siebie) Tylko jej tu brakowało. No cóż każdy kiedyś musi przegrać. I Scott kieruje się w stronę obozu. U Dakoty i Lindsay. 'Dakota - '''Chyba już nie wygramy. '''Lindsay - '''Oj nie, ej może się poddamy ? '''Dakota - '''Lepiej nie. Walczmy do końca. '''Lindsay - '''No dobra, jak chcesz. ''I dziewczyny biegły dalej. Obecnie na prowadzeniu znajduje się Courtney, potem Katie i Mike. Na trzecim miejscu Izzy. Po niej Harold i Cameron, a na szarym końcu Dakota i Lindsay. U Katie i Mikea. 'Katie - '''Myślę, że wygramy. '''Mike - '''Courtney wygra. '''Katie - '''Ale chociaż zajmiemy może tu i tu drugie miejsca lub w strzelaniu pierwsze. '''Mike - '''O wilku mowa, pozycja jest przed nami. ''I zatrzymują się. 'Katie - '''Ty pierwszy. '''Mike - '''No dobra. ''Mike strzela i otrzymuje: 6 p., 7,5 p., 5,5 p., 6 p. 'Mike - '''No dobra mam zaczekać ? '''Katie - '''A możesz ? '''Mike - 'Śpieszy, mi się chciałbym wygrać. 'Katie - '''Echhh, no dobra. ''I Mike odjeżdża. 'Katie - '(do siebie) Chyba pora na strzały. Katie strzela i otrzymuje: 5,5 p., 6,5 p., 6 p., 7 p. 'Katie - '(do siebie) Może jeszcze go dogonię. U Izzy. 'Izzy - '(do siebie) Oooo, w oddali jest Katie. Może i wygram. Izzy zaczęła coraz szybciej biec. 'Izzy - '(do siebie) Ej, zaczekaj ! No pięknie...pozycja. Trzeba się zatrzymać. Izzy zatrzymuje się. 'Izzy - '(do siebie) Chociaż wygram. Izzy strzela i otrzymuje: 8,5 p., 7 p., 5,3 p. (wiem dziwne), 8 p. Izzy zaczyna biec dalej. (Oczywiście na nartach.) 'Izzy - '(do siebie) Jeszcze, to wygram. U Courtney. 'Courtney - '(do siebie) No, prawie koniec jeszcze tylko jedna pozycja i meta. Nagle wybucha obok niej mina. 'Courtney - '(do siebie) No, na prawdę, mina ?! Courtney próbuje wstać, ale noga utknęła jej w dziurze. 'Courtney -' (do siebie) No to po mnie.....Halo, jest tu ktoś ?....No pięknie....Ochhh, głupia noga. U Harolda i Camerona 'Harold - '''Dogonimy jeszcze Izzy ? '''Cameron -' Sądzę, że...nie. 'Harold - '''Ja też, przyśpieszmy, to może jeszcze uda nam się dobrze strzelić. '''Cameron - '''Masz rację......słyszałeś ten wybuch ? '''Harold - '''To na pewno mina. '''Cameron - '''Masz rację, ciekawe, tylko kogo to spotkało ? '''Harold - '''No, może jeszcze mamy szansę. ''W obozie. 'Anne Maria - '''O i kolejny przyszedł. '''Scott - '''Wiesz jaki jest okropny, wypadek jak się podwinie nogę ? '''Anne Maria - '''Chyba widzę. '''Geoff - '''Według, mnie dostałeś słusznie, teraz przez ciebie mam nogę w gipsie. '''Scott - '''A ja chyba będę miał rękę. '''Anne Maria - '''Ale i tak wiecie, że któryś z was odpadnie ? '''Geoff - '''Dlaczego ? '''Anne Maria - '''A po co nam ludzie w gipsach ? '''Scott - 'Żebyś się nie zdziwiła. U Lindsay i Dakoty. 'Lindsay - '''No kiedy ta pierwsza pozycja, mam już dość ! '''Dakota - '''No ja też, może zrezygnujemy ? '''Lindsay - '''Dobry pomysł, tylko...gdzie mamy iść ? '''Dakota - '''Ej, zobacz tam jest Courtney. '''Lindsay -' Nie możemy zboczyć z kursu. 'Dakota - '''To prędko, jedźmy to ją może spotkamy. '''Lindsay - '''Ej zobacz, widzę Harolda i Camerona ! '''Dakota -' A ja pozycję, prędko. Obecnie na prowadzeniu znajduje się Courtney, chociaż utknęła w skale potem Mike, a za nim Katie. Na czwarym miejscu Izzy. Po niej Harold i Cameron, a na szarym końcu Dakota i Lindsay. U Mikea 'Mike - '(do siebie) Teraz mi szkoda, że zostawiłem Katie, chyba muszę trochę zwolnić to ją dogonię.....O, matko Courtney ! Mike trochę przyśpiesza. 'Mike - '''Nic ci nie jest ? '''Courtney - '''Proszę, pomoż mi. '''Mike - '''Ochhh, no dobra. ''Mike pomaga Courtney wstać. 'Courtney - '''Dzięki i nara. '''Courtney - '(do siebie) Jak łatwo, dał się zwyrolować, o pozycja, prędko. Courtney dobiega do pozycji i oddaje strzały: 5 p., 7,5 p., 6 p., 3,5 p. 'Courtney - '(do siebie) No, a teraz tylko meta. U Mikea. 'Mike - '(do siebie) No pięknie, ale i tak muszę zaczekać za Katie. Nagle w oddali widzi Katie. 'Katie - '''Mike, zaczekaj ! '''Mike -' Dobra. Po 2 minutach Katie była już przy Mikeu. 'Katie - '''I jestem. '''Mike - '''Przepraszam, że nie poczekałem. '''Katie - '''Nic się nie stało. '''Mike - '''Chodź prędzej do pozycji. '''Katie - '''Dobra, biegnę. ''Przy pozycji. 'Mike - '''Teraz ty pierwsza. '''Katie - '''Dobra. ''Katie strzela i otrymuje: 6 p., 7,5 p, 4 p., 5,5 p. 'Katie - '''Teraz ty i nie martw się poczekam. '''Mike - '''Dzięki. ''Mike strzela i otrzymuje: 5,5 p., 6,5 p., 3 p., 8 p., '' '''Mike - '''Dobra chodź prędzej, bo Izzy się zbliża. Chwila, a czy ona nie miała ran ? '''Katie - '''No...dobra biegniemy. ''I obaj zaczęli szybko biec. Wtedy na pozycję przybiegła Izzy. 'Izzy - '(do siebie) I już nikogo nie ma ? No, cóż. Izzy strzela i otrzymuje: 6 p., 7 p., 4,5 p., 7 p., '' '''Izzy - '(do siebie) Może jeszcze ich dogonię. I Izzy zaczęła biegać. U Harolda i Camerona. 'Harold - '''Zobacz, nareszcie pierwsza pozycja. '''Cameron - '''Mogę ja pierwszy ? '''Harold - '''No dobra, czemu nie ? ''Cameron strzela i otrzymuje: 3,5 p., 6 p., 4,5 p., 4 p., 'Cameron - '''Mam poczekać ? '''Harold - '''Tak. ''Harold strzela i otrzymuje: 6,5 p., 4 p., 6 p., 3,5 p., 'Harold - '''Dobra to biegnijmy. '''Cameron - '''Zgadzam się. ''U Lindsay i Dakoty. 'Dakota - '''Nie no mam dosyć. '''Lindsay - '''Ja też, do pierwszej pozycji, na pewno nie dobiegnę. '''Dakota - '''Ja rezygnuję. '''Lindsay - '''Ja też. '''Dakota - '''Chodź, pójdziemy skrótem do obozu. '''Lindsay - '''Lepiej wróćmy tą samą drogą, tam mogą być miny. '''Dakota - '''No dobra przekonałaś mnie. ''I obie wracają do obozu. Na linii mety. '''Samanta - '''Widzę Courtney ! '''Gen. Bryg. Andrzej Reudowicz '- '''Nie spodziewałem się, że może wygrać. '''Courtney - '(do siebie) Jeszcze kawałek.....I.....jest ! Wygrałam ! Samanta - 'Brawo, Courtney otrzymujesz jako pierwsza wygraną. ''Nagle z drugiej strony widzą Dakotę i Lindsay. 'Samanta - '''Co wy tu robicie ? '''Dakota i Lindsay - '''Zrezygnowałyśmy. '''Samanta - '''No cóż. ''Wtedy z oddali widać Mikea i Katie. '''Gen. Bryg. Andrzej Reudowicz '- '''No na prawdę, coś chłopakom, za dobrze nie idzie. '''Mike - '''Mogę ja być pierwszy, ty na pewno wygrasz ze strzelania. '''Katie - '''No nie wiem. '''Mike - '''Proszę zaufaj mi. ''U Harolda i Camerona. Harold - 'Biegniemy już jakieś 15 minut, i ciągle nie ma tej drugiej pozycji. '''Cameron - '''Niedługo powinna...mina ! '''Harold -' Gdzie ?! 'Cameron - '''Po prawej. ''Oboje odskakują na bok i jakimś cudem znajdują się na drugiej pozycji. 'Harold - '''Czy to jest druga pozycja ? '''Cameron - '''No....chyba tak. '''Harold - '''Coś nie za szybko ? '''Cameron - '''No..chyba nie. '''Harold - '''Teraz ja pierwszy. '''Cameron - '''No dobra. ''Harold strzela i otrzymuje: 6 p., 4 p., 5,5 p., 5 p. 'Harold - '''Teraz ty. '''Cameron - '''Tylko poczekaj. ''Cameron strzela i otrzymuje: 3 p., 6 p., 4 p., 5,5 p., 'Cameron - '''No dobra, a teraz prędko to może jeszcze dogonimy Izzy. '''Harold - '''Chyba nie, ale warto spróbować. ''Na linii mety. '''Samanta - '''I jak pan uważa kto wygra ? '''Gen. Bryg. Andrzej Reudowicz '- '''Sądzę, że chłopak. ''I jako pierwszy linię mety przekracza......Mike ! Mike - 'Jest ! '''Samanta - '''Jesteś drugim zwycięzcą. '''Mike - '''Dzięki. '''Katie - '''Obym też wygrała. ''W mgnieniu oka linię mety przekracza Izzy. '''Izzy - '''Siemanko. '''Samanta - '''Witaj, Izzy. '''Izzy - '''O, hej Geoff ! '''Geoff - '''A ty nie miałaś obrażeń ? '''Izzy - '''No miałam... '''Geoff - '''No dobra. '''Gen. Bryg. Andrzej Reudowicz '- '''Ktoś jeszcze został ? '''Samanta - '''Chłopaki, Harold i Cameron. '''Gen. Bryg. Andrzej Reudowicz' '- '''A ile to zajmie ? '''Izzy - '''Coś daleko byli. '''Samanta - '''No cóż, musimy poczekać. ''10 min. później było już ich widać. Harold - 'To, kto pierwszy przekracza ? '''Cameron - '''Ten kto lepszy. '''Harold - '''No dobra. ''Oboje przyśpieszają, ale pierwszy okazał się......Cameron ! '''Cameron - '''Jeest ! '''Samanta - '''Po tym długim i męczącym dniu spójrzmy na tabelę wyników. '''Gen. Bryg. Andrzej Reudowicz '- '''No nareszcie. Tabela wyników 'Pierwszy na mecie.' '''1. Courtney !' 2. Mike ! 3. Katie 4. Izzy. 5. Cameron 6. Harold 7./8. Scott i Geoff (Z powodu obrażeń.) 9./10./11. Lindsay, Anne Maria i Dakota. (Rezygnacja.) Tabela wyników 'Strzelanie.' 1. Izzy ! - 53.3/80 2./3. Katie i Mike ! - 48/80 4. Courtney - 44.5/80 5. Harold - 40.5/80 6. Cameron - 36.5/80 7./8. Scott i Geoff (Z powodu obrażeń.) - 0/80 9./10./11. Lindsay, Anne Maria i Dakota. (Rezygnacja.) - 0/80 Samanta - 'Jako, że w drugiej tabeli Katie i Mike, mają tyle samo punktów wygrywa Katie, bo Mike już nietykalność miał, a wiec tak dzisiaj wygrywają: Courtney, Mike, Izzy i Katie ! Gratulacje. ''Nagle przychodzi pan Gen. Bryg. Cezary Podlasiński. '''Gen. Bryg. Cezary Podlasiński '- '''Znaleźliśmy wasz samolot, a w nim Jaydena. Oto on. '''Samanta - '''Juhuu ! Jednak odlecimy. '''Gen. Bryg. Andrzej Reudowicz' '- '''No, to by było na tyle. Do widzenia. '''Gen. Bryg. Cezary Podlasiński' '- '''Do widzenia. '''Samanta - '''Do widzenia. No dobrze teraz do samolotu, musimy coś omówić. W samolocie '''Samanta - '''Jako, że Geoff i Scott mają obrażenia. Nie będą brali udział w zadaniu przez najbliższe dwa odcinki, aż wyzdrowieją. Lekarze w obozie już ich opatrzyli. Oprócz tego przez te odcinki nie można na nich głosować, to tyle. A teraz Ceremonia Eliminacji. '''Geoff - '''To dzisiaj można głosować na Scotta ? '''Samanta - '''Nie można dzisiaj, przez kolejny odcinek i kolejny. '''Geoff - '''Aha. '''Ceremonia Eliminacji' Samanta - 'No dobrze pierwsze dwie pianki otrzymują na pewno Scott i Geoff. '''Samanta - '''Kolejne cztery: Courtney, Mike, Izzy i Katie. '''Samanta - '''Następne dwie...........Harold i Cameron. '''Samanta - '''Kolejną otrzymuje...........Dakota. '''Samanta - '''A ostatnią otrzymuje........Lindsay czy Anne Maria ?....... '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 'Samanta - '''Lindsay ! Anne Maria odpadasz. '''Anne Maria - '''Ja ? To wszystko przez S..... ''Scott popycha Anne Marię. 'Harold - '''Przez kogo ? '''Anne Maria - '(lecąc) Sootttttttt. 'Cameron -' Kogo ? '''Scott - '''Na pewno nikogo ważnego. '''Samanta - '''No cóż i tak zakończył się nasz kolejny odcinek. Została finałowa 10, kto odpadnie ?......To wszystko już w podsumowaniu. Pa ! Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki